


Solar Eclipse

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Opposites Attract, Small Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a Sun and a Moon and they barely ever meet.





	

There is a reason the Sun and Moon rarely meet.

 

They barely catch each other every night and every morning, since the beginning of time, or the earliest they remember. 

 

“Howdy,” says the Sun, skin on fire and dressing only in crisp, warm colors. 

 

“Guten tag,” replies the Moon, mysterious and calm. Her dresses are long and pale, most with a train following her every move. 

 

 The Sun is tall, towering over all those who approach him. He is clever and thinks quick, his wit evident by the comebacks slipping from his tongue. How many wars could have been prevented if he had just reined in his tongue? The man is a one man army himself. He’s been around long enough to see every civilization rise and fall.

 

 The Moon is frail, but stronger than she looks. She is wise and caring, the civilizations below thank her for her empathy and compassion. Never once has she taken a step she did not first think out. While not being as outright dazzling as the Sun, she still lights up the night sky with a single smile.

 

“You were too rash today,” she chastises as the two approach. 

 

“Just doin’ my job, darlin’, besides I knew you’d be here to soothe everything over,” he flashes her a brilliant smile, radiating every light that mankind will hope to catch.

 

She smiles to herself, happily replaying the tone of his voice over in her head and she raises her hand to pull at the tides below. They have a happy routine.

 

 He loves the way she smiles when the sky is painted dark pinks and light purples as she settles in and takes over for him. She loves the way he laughs when the clouds are clear and his mind is set, it’s a noise that comes deep from his belly. 

 

There is a fire behind his eyes. She shudders when he winks at her, as if a gentle breeze has passed through. 

 

Then, the day comes where he takes her hand in his and dances her around the sky. She hums along as he serenades her with a song from the people well below. His hands are so warm and hers are so cool. She presses a kiss to his cheek as their pace slows down, maybe it's because she’s realized by now that they’re made for each other. 

 

Maybe that’s why she can’t stop the few tears that come when she realizes they’re not meant to be.


End file.
